danganronpa_fanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Mind Restoration Project
The Mind Restoration Project The Mind Restoration Project ''' is designed for poor teenagers that has experience tragic past or crimes. The Project is only for the students in Center Academy. These students always have a mental unstabibility and insanity as their crimes and desperation continues to haunts them. The Staff of that handles Center Academy issued this Project to push beyond the limits for the students, even to the point of erasing their memories to start anew. But the process is not strong and will only last for a year, which is why they establish Center Academy and start to treat students in the process of them only graduating when they're finally free of the darkness. Students Involve In The Mind Restoration Project '''Student # 1 Name: Kazuko Kanade, (金田 和子) Gender: Female Age: 16 Title: Reason: Kazuko Kanade, Treating her Rebellious attitude towards her parents. Forcing her to be put into the Academy. Student # 2 Name: Rantarou Yamada (山田 蘭太郎) Gender: Male Age: 18 Title: Reason: DATA LOST... NO... INFORMATION... Student # 3 Name: Miaya Kikai (機械 美彩) Gender: Female Age: 16 Title: Reason: Miaya's is treason for Sabotaging and Attacking other companies and agencies in order to make her number 1 Student # 4 Name: Yukio Nagamasa (長政 之夫) Gender: Female Age: 17 Title: Reason: Her Harsh, Cold Demeanor for her own Subordinates and her leading which consists of blackmail and punishments. Student # 5 Name: Oz (オズ) Gender: Designed Male Age: ??? Title: Reason: Act as Miaya's Personal Servant. So he himself enroll in the same school as her. Student # 6 Name: Takeshi Yakuzaka (ヤクザ 崇) Gender: Male Age: 17 Title: Reason: Though Heroic, He has beaten up an entire Motorcycle Gang and Bullies and defended the Weak but was put in the Academy to seize his fighting. Student # 7 Name: Keisuke Mcklein (恵助 マクレーン) Gender: Male Age: 18 Title: Reason: As a "Ninja" he was able to sneak in and stole valuable information and belongings. Making him also a Thief. Student # 8 Name: Kikuri Nagisa (渚 菊理) Gender: Female Age: 15 Title: Reason: False information on couples and can tell lies to her clients to make her site valuable.|Orange}} Student # 9 Name: Yukinoko Heishi (兵士 雪乃子) Gender: Female Age: 16 Title: Reason: A cold blooded warrior who slaughters not only enemies but innocents. Student # 10 Name: Aria Minegishi アリア 仁美 Gender: Female Age: 15 Title: Reason: Can command animals both cute and... Ferocious. Sending people in fear of vicious beasts roaming the streets. Student # 11 Name: Shinnosuke Shouyou (翔陽 心之助) Gender: Male Age: 18 Title: Reason: Frame of the Murder of his Late Mistress and now believes he is a Killer. Student # 12 Name: Xandu Audette Gender: Male Age: 17 Title: Reason: Was Frame of being a terrorist for being the only person who was near an Elementary School. Student # 13 Name: Kurosaki Yanagiya (柳家 黒崎) Gender: Male Age: 17 Title: Reason: An old drug dealer using herbs to not only cure people but also serves other uses for drugs. Student # 14 Name: Itsuki Kowareta (壊れた 樹) Gender: Male Age: 14 Title: Reason: Increase of Occult related issues around the streets believing in the Darkness instead of Light, and also spreading ruins to the world resulting some of the masses in a state of panic. Student # 15 Name: Himeno Jundo (純度 姫の) Gender: Female Age: 14 Title: Reason: Her false advertisement and self promotion on her school she used to go and also showed false information on brands and projects of Companies. Student # 16 Name: Matsuri Yorukobi (喜び 祭) Gender: Female Age: 16 Title: Category:Events